


Lucky

by FanGirlAndProudOfIt



Series: Ordinary World [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, The Talk, get rekt vitya, yuuri and yurio bond by roasting victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlAndProudOfIt/pseuds/FanGirlAndProudOfIt
Summary: Yura needs relationship advice, and it turns out Yuuri is surprisingly good at giving it.





	Lucky

With Victor safely dropped off in the master bedroom (knowing Victor he’d be sobered up within the hour), Makkachin firmly planted on top of him to keep him in bed should he wake up, Yuuri went back to the living room. Yura waited curled up on the couch, knees under his chin, arms around his legs, and eyes fixated on a spot on the floor. Closed off posture. Ooh boy.

“So,” Yuuri said, sitting down on the couch. Far enough away to respect his personal space, but close enough that he could give physical reassurance should permission be granted. “What did you want to talk to me about?”

Yura fixed him with what Yuuri assumed was intended to be a steely glare, but honestly it just came off as desperate.

“You can’t tell  _ anyone _ , okay? Not even Victor.” His eyes flickered to the hallway leading to the bedroom. “You’re the only one who will at least  _ try _ not to make a big deal about it.”

Ah. “Is it about you and Otabek?” Yuuri asked. He watched as Yura’s pale cheeks turned a deep red.

“ _ Da _ ,” he said, clearly embarrassed, cheeks turning even redder.

Oh.  _ Oh _ .

“Oh,” Yuuri said, dumbly.

Yura planted his face into his knees and let out a muffled scream. Yuuri.... Honestly couldn’t blame him.

_ Okay _ , Yuuri thought.  _ Okay _ .  _ We’re going to have the sex talk. That’s.... Fine. This is fine _ .

“It’s okay, you don’t have to be embarrassed,” Yuuri said, wincing at how cliche that was. But at least his voice wasn’t betraying how painfully awkward he felt. “So... have you? Yet? Or...”

“ _ Nyet _ .” Yura’s face was still pressed into his knees. But then, seeming to realize something, his head shot up to look at Yuuri. “I don’t need an anatomy lesson! I know the.... Mechanics.” Poor Yura cringed at his own wording. “I know  _ what _ to do and  _ how _ to do it, but I’m still...”

Yuuri smiled sympathetically. 

“You’re nervous.” Of course he was. Take away all the talent and bravado, and Yura was still just a teenager. Yuuri consciously put aside his own discomfort. None of this was about him. Yura had chosen him to have this discussion with, and he needed to treat that with respect. With that in mind, Yuuri felt... honored, really.

“I don’t know why though,” Yura said, frustrated. “It’s not even that I don’t want to! I do! I really do. I want this and I’m ready, but I’m still... so...” Yura made a guttural sound reminiscent of a cat’s hiss.

“It’s unfamiliar territory. Of course you’re nervous. I sure was.”

“You’re nervous about everything,” Yura snapped. His eyes went wide, and then closed into a wince. “Sorry. That was...”

Yuuri waved it off. “You’re not exactly wrong,” he said with a smile. He had to admit, though, the immediate apology was a pleasant surprise. Little Yura really was growing up. “But what I meant is that sex for the first time... it can be a pretty big deal. Maybe not for everyone, but it was for me, and it definitely makes sense that it would be for you.”

Yura snorted. “Why me?”

“You’ve been deeply hurt by someone who was supposed to take care of you, so you’re not quick to let people in, and you’re not exactly a fan of vulnerability. And sex tends to be pretty vulnerable.”

Yura awarded Yuuri with a woefully unimpressed stare. “I forgot I was talking to the psychology major.”

“You didn’t deny it,” Yuuri said, rolling his eyes. Why everyone seemed fixated on that, he’d never know. It was just a bachelor’s degree. And he’d double majored in dance, didn’t anyone care about  _ that _ ?

Yura’s face fell.  _ There _ was the vulnerability he so despised. He looked down at his jeans, picking at the hem.

“I just... don’t know what to expect. And I feel like I should know. You know... before... trying it out.”

Yuuri nodded. “What do you want to know?”

Yura took a breath. “Just... does it change everything?” He sounded so timid. Like he was afraid to ask the question because of what the answer might be. Yuuri felt his heart melt, and carefully considered his answer.

“Yes and no,” he said. “Every relationship is different. For Vitya and I-” Yuuri paused for a disgusted reaction that, to his surprise, did not come. “For Vitya and I, it made casual physical intimacy come more naturally, and created a deeper level of trust between us. So it didn’t as much change our relationship as deepen it.”

Yura looked relieved, but still unsure. “What if... I mess up? Do something wrong?”

Yuuri sighed. “Here’s the thing, Yura. You  _ will _ mess up.” Yura’s head whipped to face him, his expression both panicked and offended. “And that’s okay!” Yuuri added, quickly. “It’s not going to go perfectly the first time. Or the second, or the third. And then you’ll think you finally have it down, and one of you will sneeze, or fall off the bed, or you’ll bonk your heads together, or something else happens to kill the mood.”

“What do you do then?” He didn’t seem panicked anymore. Good.

Yuuri smiled and shrugged. “You laugh. That’s one of the most important parts, really. You have to be able to laugh. At yourself, at each other... sex doesn’t have to be all serious all the time. It  _ can _ be serious, but it doesn’t have to be. And Otabek’s your best friend, right?”

“Um, duh,” Yura said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Yuuri grinned.

“Then you’ll be fine. Just remember that this is something intimate and fun, and you’re sharing it with your best friend. Listen to each other. Try things, and if you don’t like them, don’t do them again.” Yuuri shifted his tone to be more serious. “And make sure you’re both comfortable. If either of you thinks the other person  _ might _ be uncomfortable, ask. Immediately. It doesn’t matter if it interrupts the flow. You need to take care of yourself and your partner. Besides,” Yuuri said with a smirk. “Hearing your partner say ‘Yes’ can be a major turn-on.”

Yura muttered “gross” under his breath, but there was no venom behind it. “You are... really calm about this.”

Yuuri let out an awkward laugh he’d been holding back. “Oh trust me, I am  _ not _ , but it’s not about me, so what good would it do to make this worse than it has to be?”

That made Yura smile. “Well... thanks. For not... freaking out.”

Yuuri smiled back. “Thank you for trusting me with this.”

Yura snorted. “Who else would I talk to? Yakov would flip his shit, Mila would tease me, Georgi knowing would be like telling the entire rink, and fucking  _ Victor _ -”

“Would handle it with all the grace and subtlety of a foghorn,” Yuuri said, dryly.

Now that,  _ that _ made Yura laugh. “Exactly! He’d probably pull out a PowerPoint presentation-”

“Made by me, because I actually know how to use it.”

Yura grinned. “Yes! And he’d cry and try to  _ hug _ me and say ‘Yurio, you’re growing up so fast!’”

“Oh no! Yuuri! I’m getting so  _ old _ !” Yuuri cried, his impression of Victor on point enough that Yura started laughing to the point of tears. “Yura’s growing up, and I’m getting  _ old _ ! Yuuri, please, check my hairline!”

“Oh my god,  _ stop _ , you sound exactly like him holy  _ shit _ !”

They were both laughing now. “I  _ live _ with him, I  _ hope _ my impression is good!”

“Say the thing! Say the thing!” Yura demanded, clutching his sides.

Yuuri calmed down his own laughter, and brought his hands up to frame his face, showing off his biggest, brightest smile. “Wow! Amazing!”

They made eye-contact, and both burst out laughing again, any lingering awkwardness or discomfort draining away.

“What’s going on? I heard my name, are you making fun of me?”

Yuuri turned his head, still giggling, to see his husband’s infamous pout for a brief second before it was hit with a throw pillow, courtesy of Yura.

“Hah!” Yuuri turned back to him, raising his hand for a high five, which was accepted with a triumphant  _ clap _ . “Direct hit!”

Victor harrumphed, and Yuuri could practically  _ hear _ the offended pout. “I’m going back to bed. Because  _ Makkachin _ loves me. Right, Makka?”

Makkachin let out a “boof” before hopping up on the couch where all the fun seemed to be happening. Victor’s outraged shriek set off another round of giggles.

“Traitor! My puppy has  _ betrayed _ me!” Victor whined. “I’ll be in bed.  _ Alone _ .”

“I’ll be in bed soon, Vitya!” Yuuri called over his shoulder. He turned back to Yura, shaking his head. “He’ll be in a pouty mood after this, but I’ll just-”

“Oh, fuck no.” Yura made a face. “Just because I asked you about sex doesn’t mean I want to hear all the details of  _ your _ sex life.”

There was a gasp in the bedroom before Victor came stumbling back into the living room, sliding to a stop in front of the couch.

“You asked him about  _ sex _ ?!”

This time, Yuuri threw the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> "Lucky I'm in love with my best friend... lucky to have been where we have been..." (Get it. It's called lucky because Yuri's in love with his bff. Is this enough to justify the title. Probably not but vampiremiw and I have a pretentious motif going and we're committed to it.)
> 
> Not pictured: Yuuri getting a text at like 3 AM on a Saturday that just says "thanks" and Yuuri really not knowing what to do with the fact that he has a time and date stamp for Yura having sex for the first time.
> 
> Also Yuri is like.... 17-18 in this.
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this during an extremely slow shift at work. I alternated between helping customers, and scribbling words down onto cut up sheets of printer paper.
> 
> Comment, kudos, whatever floats your boat (but I do love them comments).


End file.
